A Perky Guest
by steelep
Summary: Sexual tension builds after a perky guest moves into Damon's house.
1. Chapter 1

A Perky Guest

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters

…...

It was a sweltering August night. Unfortunately for me, my family was too cheap to run the AC. Anything that my dad could do to save a nickel, he would. I suppose it was for the best, anyway. All my life, I at least never had to worry about where my next meal would come from, or whether or not my parents could pay the mortgage. Regardless, it was still hot.

I sat up in bed as I wiped the sweat from my glistening forehead. I couldn't sleep. Even stripped down to my boxers, I felt no relief. If only there were some way to cool off just long enough to fall asleep, maybe then I could get through the night.

I tossed. And turned. But it was no use. I was cursed to stay awake until I could cool off. I had had enough. I swung my feet off of the bed and onto the hardwood floor. The old wood creaked as I made my way to the door. The house was quiet except for the low din of the tv in Mom and Dad's room.

Mine was the room farthest down the hall from where the stairs reached the second floor. I did not mind the secluded spot, but it became a nuisance when I wanted to sneak out of my room quietly. I slowly shut the door to my bedroom, turning the knob first so as to minimize any sound made from the door latching shut. I did my best to creep past my parents' bedroom, stepping on the least creaky of the floorboards. Everyone knows where their house creaks the most, and so did I.

The door to their bedroom was always left slightly cracked. I never understood how they could feel comfortable knowing that anyone could look inside their room whenever they so chose to. I personally enjoyed my privacy. I peered through the crack to see of anyone was awake. Both Mom and Dad were snoring-almost drowning out the sound of the TV.

I crept towards the stairs and made my way down the old wooden steps. Each step had its own voice, a crick here, a creeakk there. My feet were safely landed on the first floor.

I would head to the bathroom to splash some cool water on my face. Perhaps take a lukewarm shower if that's what it took. The thought of anything cooler than the sweat on my forehead against my face sounded appealing.

As I approached the bathroom, I noticed a yellowish glow emanating from the space under the door, indicating that somebody was already in there. Who else was up at this hour? Rather than waiting like a creep outside the door, I elected to keep walking. The kitchen sink of all places was surely unoccupied.

I splashed my face for a few moments and then stuck my head in the freezer to chill my face. The sound of a knob turning, followed by the swinging open of a door caught my attention. I shut the freezer door abruptly and turned around to face the bathroom door.

I was met with a slender frame, and a few modest curves, glistening with a few beads of water, and wrapped in a towel that covered two perky lumps of cocoa colored flesh. Her dark caramel skin contrasted heavily against the shiny beads of water that reflected the dim glow of the bathroom light. Bonnie had recently been kicked out. My parents, knowing her family personally, and not wanting to see her on the street, took her in. There was a pullout sofa downstairs for her to sleep on, and she was welcome to help herself to the fridge, so she happily accepted my parents' offer.

Upon realizing that she wasn't alone, she gave me an embarrassed look. " Oh my god! I didn't know anyone else was up. Look away while I put something on!" She said. My eyes couldn't help but to linger for a bit before turning away from her supple form. "I'm sorry. I would have changed in the bathroom if I knew there was anyone else down here," she continued, "What are you up to this late, anyway?" She demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing," I replied, turning back to face my now fully clothed guest. The excitement that I had just recently felt had been quickly replaced with a more relaxed feeling as I turned back to face my guest who was now fully clothed.

"I couldn't sleep in this _heat_ ," she said with exhaustion, "don't your parents ever turn on the AC? I had to step in the shower 'cause I felt so gross."

I sudenly began to picture what Bonnie would look like covered in sweat, but had to stop myself when I realized that she had directly asked me a question. "No," I chuckled, "I actually came down here to do the same thing until I realized you had beaten me to it," I admitted.

"Well go ahead," she replied, "It's all yours." I suddenly didn't feel like showering anymore. Our new guest was suddenly more interesting. I could use some company to help me pass the time. God knows I wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. But I finally decided that a good rinse off was appropriate. I didn't wanna bake in my own sweat-especially not in front of a member of the opposite sex. Besides, I didn't want to smother her. It was best that I leave her to her own space, I decided.

As I felt the cool water from the old shower head pour over top of my face, I began to wonder. What could Bonnie have done to get kicked out? I certainly didn't know her well enough to hazard a guess, but I was curious, now that she was living in my home. What if she stole something? Or maybe she was violent. It was hard to believe any of those options, just from looking at her. She seemed harmless.

My mind began to wander back to how she looked in that towel when she first came out of the bathroom. Her skin was so smooth. The way the water beaded up on it made it look so smooth and firm. Her thighs weren't thick, but they weren't skinny either. They were smooth and rounded. They were perky, as were other parts of her. I could feel member slowly becoming rigid. No. I had to stop.

Bonnie certainly had changed a lot in the past year or so. I had never really paid much attention to her until now. I wondered why it took me this long to take notice.

I shut the water off. As I reached for my towel, I could hear footsteps walking past the door. She was still up. I couldn't walk out just yet, so I took my time, toweling off thoroughly while I waited a minute for my throbbing manhood to return to its flaccid state. I opened the door. Walking past the couch, I could see that she was already asleep. Was it someone else's footsteps that I heard?

I walked to the kitchen for a quick snack and returned upstairs just as quietly as I came, trying my best to avoid the creakiest floorboards. Walking past my parents room, I glanced inside. Everyone was still snoring just as loud as before. Perhaps it was my brother's footsteps that I was hearing earlier. He would stay up late gaming on his computer from time to time.

The shower had helped. I felt temporary relief from the sauna that was my house. Falling asleep was at least conceivable at this point. As thoughts about the next day drifted through my head, so I drifted off to sleep.

The next day, I woke up to warm aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Mom always liked a little coffee with her hot chocolate in the morning before she would head to work. It was a smell that I almost enjoyed more than the actual taste. I remember the first time I tried coffee. I was immediately taken aback by how bitter it tasted. How could something so sweet smelling taste like this? Funny how I now preferred my coffee black and without sugar. My tastes had come a long way since then.

I normally didn't wake up that early-especially during the summer, but I had work to do. I had gotten a landscaping job so that I could pay for a car. It was early work. Sweaty work. I normally went through a gallon of water by the day's end. I threw on a pair of old jeans that I could get dirty, as well as a tank top. I slipped on a pair of long, comfy socks before finally lacing up my work boots. I took a quick look in the mirror before heading downstairs. My skin was tanning up fairly nicely. I had never really had a decent tan before now. I was always pale from staying indoors. I had never really had a reason to stay outside in the sun for prolonged periods of time until now. After a brief glance at my reflection, I was on my way down the stairs.

I stopped for a cup of coffee on my way out the door. It was nice to have something to sip on my way to work. I didn't see Bonnie downstairs. It made sense. I wouldn't want to have to sit through awkward conversation with my mom in the morning either. She was the type to gab about the most mundane topics-anything to fill the silence that was so uncomfortable for her to bear.

My boss's home base was in the neighborhood, so I could walk there every morning. I sipped my coffee in the still fairly cool weather. Even in the heat of the day, I still enjoyed a cup of fresh coffee. The sun was already up, but not yet high in the sky. I knew today was going to be hot, so I didn't forget my gallon jug of half-frozen water.

I was doing a tree removal job that day. My boss, Patrick, had the fun job of cutting it down while I was left to carry all of the pieces to the trailer. Before midday I was already sweating. It was an oak tree. Dense wood. Even the smaller pieces were still fairly heavy. Some of the sections were almost as heavy as me. As was carrying wood, I noticed the definition in my biceps. This job was noticeably toning my body. I smiled to myself, taking note of how far my body had come in the past few years. I was slightly chubby as a kid.

When my day was finished, I stopped at a nearby gas station for a snack. A hard day's work brings with it quite the appetite. As I was about to leave, I recognized a familiar face in the next aisle over. It was Bonnie's curly hair that gave her away. I wasn't going to say anything to her. The last thing she needed was to be smothered by someone she has to live with, and outside the house at that. Although. I did want to get to know who was staying in my living room.

I pretended not to notice her. I paid for my chips and was on my way out the door until I was stopped.

"Hey Damon" said Bonnie. I turned, surprised to hear her voice. We hardly ever addressed each other up until now. "Are you gonna leave without saying hi?" She was wearing a blue, form-fitting tank top and a pair of cutoffs that just covered her bottom, showing every curve in her mocha colored legs. Her breasts as perky as ever. I tried not to stare too hard.

"Well I was," I replied with a grin, "until you so rudely stopped me." I liked being just a little bit cheeky. It always seemed to help cut the tension. "What have you been up to today?" I continued.

She scoffed at my remark, pretending to feel insulted, a small grin breaking across her face. "Not much. Just got done playing volleyball with some friends." I could picture it now. Her body bouncing up every time she went to hit the ball, her breasts heaving ever so slightly and quickly jiggling to a stop. I imagined that tight bottom bending down as she stooped low for a bump.

"You play volleyball?" I asked.

"Yeah-well I try, anyway. Haha." Her smile was really bright, and her chocolaty skin only highlighted that fact. I wanted to see more of it. Outside the house where it was brighter. Then, as if reading my mind, she said, "My friends and I actually could use more players to fill the court. Are you any good?" I hadn't played a game of volleyball in years, but I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to see those luscious lumps of hers put to work. Besides, I had nothing better to do.

"Of course," was my instant reply, "When and where?"

 **Please leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters

…...

A perky Guest

Chapter 2

It was a usual day back at the house. I was the first one home from work and I was relaxing in front of the TV. My parents never once paid for cable, so I was stuck watching whatever was on local stations. It was better than nothing. I sat there watching the usual reruns. I didn't have to spend much time flipping through channels. There weren't that many to choose from, and I already knew pretty much everything that was on at this time of day. I was fairly comfortable. I also had an ice cold glass of water in my hand to keep the heat at bay.

I heard the door opening. Bonnie walked in, bringing with her a sweet smell. Her perfume alone made me want her to stay in the room with me. "Hey Bonnie," I said. "How was your day?"

With a pleasant smile, she replied, "Good, you?"

"Pretty good. I could use something to do though. What are you about to do?"

"Well I'm feeling gross, so I'm gonna take a shower."

"How is that gonna help me? That's not something we can both do," I said with an air of fake disappointment. Although the thought of showering together didn't sound unappealing.

"Nope," she said with a seductive smile. "I guess not."

She was a tease. Having her in the house was going to be tough. Seeing her in that towel only made me want to see more. And the smell of her as she walked through the door made me want to inhale her whole essence. I bet she smelled just as good without the perfume. No matter how gross she said she felt in this heat, there was no way that that was the case to me.

What was that smile for? Maybe she was hinting that she wouldn't mind me joining her for a steamy soak. There was no way. I had never commanded any girl's attention growing up, save for a few less than attractive females in which I had no interest. There was no way that this beautiful young knockout was interested in me, but with my wishful thinking, I couldn't help but to Imagine the possibility.

I was beginning to feel rather hot and bothered thinking about Bonnie, so I went upstairs to my room. My pants were feeling so tight, and I couldn't have anyone noticing. In my room, I was on my laptop, killing time. I decided to watch a few random videos to take my mind off of the situation, but I couldn't stop imagining what she was doing in the shower. In my mind, Bonnie's body was lathered up in suds, steam filling the area inside the shower curtain. I imagined her tight body glistening with moisture, the scent of her body filling the bathroom.

I was feeling so tempted. The tension in my pants wasn't going down. No matter how much I tried to ignore it, thoughts of her wet body penetrated my mind. My cock was throbbing. I wasn't raised to feel comfortable touching myself. It was a sinful, shameful act. Normally, I was good about resisting temptation, but the pressure of my throbbing member up against my pants was only further stimulating me. Suppressing these urges for so long had only made them grow stronger. When I closed my eyes, all I could see and feel was her body, wet and slippery with sudsy lather. I could feel her perky butt sliding against my cock with a firm softness that is so hard to put into words. My boxer-briefs were beginning to feel moist with pre-cum. I had to give in. I unzipped my pants and slid them down. My mature cock, too big to be contained by my underwear, was already peeking out, the head fully visible and then some. I gently rubbed my balls for a second before sliding my underwear off and letting my throbbing, moist dick flop out. The fresh air against it was so relieving. Every few seconds, I could feel it pulse with a little bit more pre-cum. My other hand gripped the shaft and slowly stroked. Back and forth. I thought of her sweet smell and continued. I quickened the pace, faster and faster until it was over. Like a cannon blast, my warm load erupted, firing several feet across the floor.

I sat there, a dissonant mixture of shame and relaxation washed over me. Now it was I who felt like he needed a shower

 **Please leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3: Bonnie's Point of View

A Perky Guest

Chapter 3: From Bonnie's Point of View

My dad had just kicked me out. He wanted his kids out of the nest. It didn't help that I never had a great relationship with him. We had different interests, and he didn't know how to show an interest in my hobbies. My brother and sister each got two whole months extra to figure out what their plan was for moving out. They were his favorites. They got along better than we did. I was always quiet and did a lot of reading. My dad and siblings liked reality tv, sports, and gossip. It wasn't my thing. I was more introverted; they were loud and outgoing. It's pretty obvious why I was the first to be kicked out. My dad wasn't the most fair or mature of fathers.

The Salvatores were letting me stay with them. I didn't really know them that well, but my parents did, and it was enough for them to take me in. I was really grateful. I don't know where I would have been had they not been so kind.

It was my first night at their house, and it was a hot one. Oh my god. I couldn't sleep. I was a mess and just feeling gross. It was pretty late when I got to the house, so I hadn't encountered anyone, except for Mrs. Salvatore who welcomed me inside. Everyone else was in their rooms. It wasn't a huge house, so the only place for me to sleep was the living room. It was better than outside. She showed me where everything was, and told me to help myself to the fridge. Then she went upstairs.

I tried to lay down on the pull-out sofa, but I could feel myself starting to sweat. I couldn't sleep like this. I got up. Then I wandered into the kitchen to pour myself a glass of ice water. At least the freezer had ice. Was the air conditioner broken? Who lives like this? I sat back on the sofa, checked my phone, rubbed a bead of sweat from my forehead. I remembered that I had a blunt in my backpack-a treat that I was saving for a rainy day. Maybe it would help me sleep.

I quietly snuck out to the back porch. I heard only one floorboard squeak as I made my way to the door. I slid it open as quietly as possible. I sat for a minute fumbling around for a lighter. I had not yet unpacked anything, so my backpack was still full of clothes and grooming essentials, makeup, miscellaneous items. Finally my hand landed upon the small plastic lighter. There was just enough butane for one light. I slid the blunt out of the plastic baggie that I had kept it in. That familiar piney, skunky smell instantly followed. I flicked my lighter twice with no luck. The third time, a small bluish flame illuminated the space, just long enough to put an ember on the tip of the blunt. A bit of relief washed over me as I inhaled and the ember grew brighter. It tasted sweet. With each puff, I felt more relaxed. When nothing but ash remained, I slid back open the door and carefully walked back inside. I knew I smelled like weed. I didn't know the Salvatores well but they seemed old fashioned. I had to get rid of the smell in case anyone came downstairs. I hopped inside the shower, bringing a towel with me. The water felt so nice. Being a hot night, I ran the water slightly colder than I would have otherwise. It was refreshing. I looked through the soaps and shampoos that were already in the shower-anything that I could use to lather up with. I found a women's body wash that looked freshly opened. It would have to do. I lathered myself up until my body was slick with suds. The smell of coconut filled the room, washing away the evidence of my smoking.

I suddenly heard a noise. It was a creaking sound, as if someone were coming down the steps. There wasn't a lock on the door, which made me uncomfortable. Of all places not to be able to lock the door, this was the most concerning to me. I quickly rinsed off and wrapped the towel around my body. I slowly turned the knob and peeked out the door. It was Damon Salvatore in the kitchen. He was my age and went to my school, so I was familiar with him but I didn't know him well at all. I felt like I was living in a total stranger's house. He turned around and his eyes caught mine. I wanted to run back inside the bathroom and pretend that I wasn't just seen by a boy my age while I was wearing nothing but a short towel. I should have picked a longer towel. Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

Feeling awkward. I was the one who broke the silence. "Oh my god!" I blurted, "I didn't know anyone else was up. I would have changed in the bathroom if I knew you were down here. What are you doing up?" I demanded.

"I could ask you the same question," he retorted.

I told him that I couldn't sleep. I hardly remembered what was said after that moment because I was still mortified by being seen in such skimpy attire in a stranger's home. I was also feeling pretty buzzed from the weed, so my memory was kind of foggy. It was strong stuff, and I didn't smoke too often. I do remember, however, noticing how much Damon had grown up. His arms used to be flabby, and his face so pudgy. His jaw was becoming pretty defined. His forearms had seemed to swell up overnight, and he was tall. How had I not noticed this earlier? He had a shirt on but I bet his chest was like a washboard. Was I staring?

It turned out that he was down here to take a shower to cool off. I wasn't surprised. It was a sauna in this house. As he showered, I went back to bed, now more relaxed than ever. I fell asleep wondering what else of Damon's had matured while I wasn't looking. I smiled as my thoughts took me to a happy place where I could forget about my shitty dad kicking me out. I was out so quick that I didn't even notice when Damon went back up those creaky steps.

I woke up earlier than I wanted to, slightly dazed from the blunt that I had last night. I was such a lightweight. What woke me up was a pain in my lower back. That sofa was trying to kill me. There was no way that I was going back to sleep. I had to stretch my back out. Maybe a walk would loosen me back up. I didn't want to be around when everyone was waking up anyways. It wouldn't hurt to get to know this part of the neighborhood better since I was stuck here for now.

With my backpack strapped to my shoulders, I walked out the front door. It was still quiet. The sun had not yet come up. It was still sleeping along with the rest of nature. It was peaceful. It wasn't very hot yet. I turned right and headed down the street, deeper into the neighborhood and away from the main road. As I walked I was imagining what I would do that day. I didn't have a job or any responsibilities, really. I used to work at a pizza place to earn some spending money, but I got sick of being hit on by all the old creeps and I stopped coming into work. It's flattering but a girl can get really tired of turning down the advances of strange men on a daily basis. Half of them looked old enough to be my dad. I still occasionally shudder thinking about it. I texted some of my friends as I walked, hoping to find something to do that day. No response. All of my friends were night owls. Unless they still hadn't gone to bed yet, there was no way that they would be up at this hour. Today was going to be a long one.

I should mention that my sense of direction has never been particularly great. All of that wandering eventually had me turned around. I looked toy left. Then my right. Where the hell was I? None of the houses looked familiar. They all looked nicer than I was used to seeing. Was this the same neighborhood? Funny how I had lived here all my life but never bothered to explore this part of town.

The sun was up by this time. It was starting to get hotter. Cars were out on the roads, indicating that people were already up and about. The day was in full swing. The distant hum of lawn equipment grew louder as I continued on. The sound of a woodpecker jack-hammering against a tree became layered with the sound of a chainsaw. The humming grew louder until the sound of the chainsaw was roaring in my ears. I could hear the sound of branches cracking followed by an inevitable thud. I was rather surprised to see a familiar face dragging branches out of the backyard of one of the houses along the way. It was Damon! He didn't notice me walking by on the opposite side of the road of where he was working.

I slowed my pace and took in the view for a minute. Those branches looked heavy. The muscles in his defined arms bulged as sweat soaked his tank top. Some of those logs had to weigh as much as me. If he could haul those. All by himself, imagine how he could handle a girl my size. I bit my lower lip as my mind hung on that thought for a moment. I could use a man that could handle me like that.

All of this wandering in the heat had really gotten me thirsty. I also hadn't eaten anything. I was in luck too. Up ahead i could see a main road. On it was a gas station. I quickened my pace. Thoughts of air conditioning and thirst quenching beverages filled my head and delighted me. I walked past the gas pumps, taking in the fumes of unleaded fuel as I approached the door. I never minded the smell. I almost enjoyed it, rather. The door was already swinging open as someone exited. It was a middle aged man holding who held the door for me. "Thank you," I said as I walked inside.

I was immediately hit with a cool breeze as I walked through the door. Finally a climate controlled room. The air almost felt icy against my glistening forehead. Relief washed over me. I was going to take my time and savor this feeling. God knows I wasn't going to enjoy any temperatures near this cold back at the Salvatores' house. I had a five dollar bill in my pocket. I had already decided what I wanted before I walked through the door, but I wanted to pretend to be still looking. So much junk food to choose from. I probably walked through every aisle at least three times before finally grabbing a granola bar and a bottle of soda.

I was about to ring up my items when a sweaty Damon Salvatore walked inside. It made sense that I would see him here. I had just seen him down the road after all. He was probably taking a break after all that hard work. I bit my lower lip again thinking about how he was handling all that wood earlier. The thought excited me. I wanted to get to talk to him more. In the moment, just before he was about to leave, something inside of me was compelling me to come out of my introverted comfort zone.

"Hey Damon!" I said, feeling oddly confident. "Are you gonna leave without saying hi?"

He gave a sort of cheeky reply but his smile told me that he was at least possibly happy to see me.

"What have you been up to today?" He asked.

I didn't want to sound boring or stalker-ish so I wasn't going to tell him what I actually did that day. I made up some lie about volleyball to make myself seem athletic, and I have no idea what possessed me to take it a step further and invite him to play with me and my friends sometime, but I went for it. And he said yes!

I took a different way home than he did. He left first, and I didn't see which way he went. Now to find my way back.

I walked through the front door of the Salvatores' house. I was greeted by Damon, who had already beat me back to the house.

"Hey Bonnie," he said, "what are you about to do?" It was nice to have someone curious about my activities for a change. My family was so self-involved.

"I'm feeling gross," I replied, "so I'm gonna take a shower."

"But that's not something we can do together," he whined in false disappointment. There was a tiny smile on his face.

"Nope." I replied with a smile as I got ready to wash up.

As I stood under the steamy water, I felt so relaxed. It was a relief to be able to wash all this sweat off. I closed my eyes and took in the smell of body wash and the steamy heat that surrounded me. I couldn't help but to wonder about Damon. It was only natural, given that he was my age and I was living with him. What was he into? How did he spend his free time? And when did he grow up so much? He had a job, he was taller, and he certainly looked stronger. I remembered how his veins popped when he was carrying that wood. Was he seeing anyone? What kinds of girls was he into? I wondered what he thought of me.

My thoughts shifted to volleyball. How hard would it be to convince some of my friends to pretend that we play volleyball? I was going to have to figure something out. I couldn't tell Damon that I made up that story because I wanted an excuse to be around him, and maybe get to know him a bit better. That would be too forward-especially since we're living together. I would hate for things to get awkward if he wasn't interested in me like that. My pride was also preventing me from asking him out on an obvious date.

Look at me, thinking about this guy the whole time I was in the shower. I had bigger things to worry about. I needed a job. I couldn't rely on the Salvatores forever.


End file.
